Until You're Mine
by xxiluvnileynjoejxx
Summary: Episode 10 Rated M/R Want more go to my youtube channel xxiluvnileynjoejxx


**U****ntil you're mine **

**Ep. 10 {Make me yours}**

**Nick: (punches Liam again) You better stay away from Miley**

**Miley: ****(a bit scared) Nick please stop (grabs his arms and starts pulling him away)**

**Nick: {glares at Liam as he punches him again knocking once again to the floor) If I ever see you near my girlfriend you're going to regret it (takes Miley's hand and walks away with her)**

**Liam: (wipes away some blood from his mouth; glares towards Niley direction) This is not over Jonas (snaps at everyone who was watching) What are ya looking at?**

**Miley: (before they are completely out of Liam's view; she stops him and grabs his face and kisses him passionately)**

**Nick: (looks at her surprised when they pull away for the need of air) What was that for?**

**Miley: (wraps her arms around his neck) For being my hero (kisses him again)**

**Nick: (this time he smirks when they pull away) I think I'm gonna be doing that more often now (brings her closer to him and crashes their lips together until a teacher comes and sends them to class) Stupid teacher!**

**Miley: (giggles at his reaction; walks to class with them)**

**2 Months Later/It's December and their Winter Ball**

**Nick: (waiting for Miley to come out) Mi, are you done yet?**

**Miley: (comes out wearing a blue cocktail dress that fits her curves perfectly at all the right places; walks over to Nick) I'm ready now **

**Nick: (takes her beauty in seeing a spark in her beautiful blue eyes) Wow, Mi you look beautiful (spins her around once getting slightly turn on)**

**Miley: (blushes as she smiles big) Thanks (steps closer to him till their bodies are touching; whispers seductively) I was thinking that we could skip the dance**

**Nick: (groans as he feels her hot breath; stutters) Are you sure? (brings his hands to her waist)**

**Miley: I hope this answers your question (kisses him hungrily with all her passion; says between kisses) Make me yours**

**Nick: (kissing back hungrily as well; pushes her against her desk; can feel his cock throbbing)**

**Miley: (moans into his mouths; tugs at his curls earning a groan from Nick; wraps her legs around his waist)**

**Nick: (pulls away breathing heavy; looks deep into her eyes) Are you sure you want this?**

**Miley: (nods eagerly; brushes her lips over his) Make me yours (she repeats once again before crashing their lips into a lingering kiss)**

**Rated R **

**Nick: (chuckles a bit at her eagerness; pushes her body even more against the desk so there's no space between them; unzips her dress and let's it drop to her waist; he does all of this while continue to make out with her)**

**Miley: (sits on top of her desk engulfing Nick in between her legs; unbuttons his shirt; kissing his neck to his shoulder)**

**Nick: (closes his eyes as he groans in pleasure) Mmm... (opens his eyes as she stops) You're a tease you know that (then he takes a long view of her upper half; smirks) you know you would have made my job easier if you hadn't wore a bra**

**Miley: (giggles as she whispers in his ear) Well were is the fun in that besides I'm not wearing any undies just for you (bites his ear) and I'm really wet so don't keep me waiting**

**Nick: (groans in pure pleasure; slightly glares at her) You're killing me here (before she could say anything he unclasps her lacy black bra and immediately takes her left breast into his eager mouth sucking and licking it)**

**Miley: (moans loudly as she pulls his hair bringing him closer to her) Oh Nick (she can feel that she almost at her climax)**

**Nick: (feels her shiver; whispers in her ear) Don't cum yet, try to hold it in (with that said he rubs his hard underneath her dress feeling her wet pussy)**

**Miley: (her breathing is really ragged; trying to hold in just like Nick asked her too; she is pure ecstasy) Nick... I'm... almost... there**

**Nick: (knowing that she's ready to explode he kneels in front of her spreading her legs and starts exploring her clit with his tongue)**

**Miley: (holding herself on the desk; continues to moan incoherently; let's a loud pleasurable scream when Nick sticks his tongue inside her clit)**

**Nick: (eats her out completely as her juices explode into his mouth; licks his taste; looks at her with lust in his eyes) You taste good**

**Miley: (catching her breath; smirks at him) That... was... amazing... (crashes their lips into another passionate kiss)**

**Nick: (soon enough they're having another hot make out session; moaning into her mouth; groans when he feels Miley's hand rubbing him through his pants)**

**Miley: (gets off the desk letting her dress fall completely off her; starts unzipping his pants as she pushes him toward her bed)**

**Nick: (falls back onto her bed; sees her get on top of him with a sexy grin on her face) What are you gonna do to me?**

**Miley: (smirks) Kill you of pure pleasure (takes his pants and off in a swift motion then she leaves wet kisses down his very well build chest feeling his abs in the way until she reaches his harden cock)**

**Nick: (closes his eyes just enjoying the moment; he had to agree that for a virgin Miley was really good at what she was doing which was a turn on for him; groans) Oh Miley**

**Miley: (smirks) You like that huh baby (hears him moan her name; takes his cock into her warm wet mouth inch by inch while caressing his balls)**

**Nick: Oh Miley (was all he could say)**

**Miley: (continues to suck on him until he shoots his hot cum into her greedy mouth; licks her lips) Oh Nick (she moans as she sits on his cock and **

**starts to ride him)**

**Nick: (he puts his hands on her waist and greedily took her right breast into his mouth as they were bouncing up and down while she's riding him)**

**Miley: (has her hands on his chest for support as she increases her pace and moans louder)**

**Nick: (after sometime he decided to flip them over so he's on top; kisses her hungrily as he slides himself into her in a slow motion)**

**Miley: (winces in pain; grabs hold onto the bed sheets)**

**Nick: (about to slide out of her but she stops him so he continues to thrust in and out of her in slow steady pace until her face soften and she continues to moan in pleasure)**

**Miley: (as soon as she gets the hang of it she wraps her legs around his waist to hold him place) Oh Nick faster harder!**

**Nick: (thrust into her faster and harder increasing his pace until they have rythmic motion) Scream my full name!**

**Miley: Fuck Me Nicholas Jerry Jonas! (she screamed in pleasure; feeling her orgasm for the second time that day)**

**Nick: Cum with me Mi (kisses her passionately)**

**Miley: (kisses him back then lets a loud moan out as her juices explode and Nick shoots his seed inside her wet hole)**

**Nick: (kisses her passionately one more time before **

**falling next to her on the bed)**

**Miley: (catches her breath; snuggles into him) That was perfect (kisses his chest)**

**Nick: (wraps his arms around her) Hmm (moves his hand down to her ass and caress it)**

**Miley: (moans against his chest) Mmm... (gasp as Nick sticks a finger inside her ass cheeks)**

**Nick: (feeling her butt crack with his fingers; his cock hardens once again by her moans)**

**Miley: (turns around and buries her ass into his rock cock; moaning his name in the process)**

**Nick: (thrust into her ass going deeper and deeper; groans hearing her moan his name)**

**Miley: (looks at him weirdly) Nick! Nicholas! (waves her hand in front of his face) Earth to Nick? (screams in his ear) Nick**

**Nick: (snaps out of his trance; looks at her then down to his pants) Crap! (curses himself he just fantasize having sex with Miley making **

**his pants tent up)**

**Miley: (trying hard not to laugh knowing that he was really turn on; whispers in his ear) Let's get to the dance and then maybe I can take care of your little friend down there (sways her hips on purpose on her way out)**

**Nick: (groans) You're killing me Mi, I just want to take you and make you mine (follows her to the gym where the dance is being held)**

**To Be Continued…**

**Dedicated to all the Niley pervs. Aww poor Nicky, it was all a fantasy lol XD Comment! Please! **

**1. Fave Part? Least Fave Part? 2. Isn't Niley like the cutest couple? 3. Who wants drama? 4. Any other comment**


End file.
